


Water

by slashisfamilyhistory



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spock Has Feelings, Spock has THOUGHTS, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, This is so indulgent I wrote it in 5 minutes because Spock's a Drama Queen and so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashisfamilyhistory/pseuds/slashisfamilyhistory
Summary: Spock finally remembers everything.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> It's a zoom in on that scene from the end of voyage home where Kirk pulls him off the sinking Klingon ship into the water

The water. The water is what does it in the end. Jim has been at his side for the last two days, and every time he speaks it’s like another puzzle piece falls into place. But as Jim grabs his arm and drags him into something that should be anathema to him, it all becomes clear. The water should be foreign to him, but he remembers it. He remembers disease, panic and shame. He remembers snow, soaking him to the skin warmed off by a small fire in a “flop”, and sweat- he remembers sweat. Sweat on Jim’s back, mixed with red sand. Sweat soaking through the band of tight red pants, on shoulders with a yellow shirt around Jim’s neck- of Jim’s neck, his lips on a racing pulse, a pulse that can be felt every place his hands touch, warm skin reddened by a hot shower- feeling like the water should be filling his lungs, but the only thing that is in his lungs, pounding through his body is Jim, Jim, Jim. He remembers the water, and he remembers Jim. And he smiles.


End file.
